


Melting Away

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Movie), Thor (Movie)
Genre: Angst, Eventual College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, High School AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shots, Random is my middle name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ice cube melted on Thor's first day of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Away

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own the characters, fandom, etc. I make no profit.*  
> 

For how long he'd sat there, day after day, night after night, right under Thor's nose, the man never seemed to care at all for his younger brother. Until their first day at the new high school.

That was really when everything changed though, wasn't it? Adolescence.

Adolescence was much different for the two brothers. For Thor, adolescence was the growing of facial hair, and the growing of muscles. For Loki, it was the slimming in the hips, and the height growth. For Thor, it was hanging out with friends, staying out slightly later than nine o'clock. For Loki, it was staying up until ten to read. For Thor, it was getting your first girlfriend, and coming into your younger brothers room at night, shaking him awake and telling him about the fact that you kissed her. For Loki, it was listening to Thor talk about the girls he claimed then were the loves of his life.

That's when they really drifted, sliding away from each other, their life long friendship melting away. It had been like an ice cube melting, gradually growing weaker and smaller, until finally, it dissapeared into a small puddle. The ice cube melted on Thor's first day in high school.

Loki tried to tell himself that he didn't miss the company of Thor, but then he'd be lying. And the only person who Loki couldn't bare to lie to was himself.

 


End file.
